


The Spider God Feeds

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Not-So-Spooky 31-Fic Challenge [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood, Day 5, Dead by Daylight - Freeform, Get it?, Heh heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: It's time for Stu to feed.But, uh...I don't think "TabiKat" should be on the menu.





	The Spider God Feeds

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned that there's blood/descriptions of blood related activities in this fic. Not too severe. It's me you're talking about. lol

I ran from the generator I just screwed up on. The killer would be there shortly. I've made such a racket. Man, I hate DBD night in the MadHouse! It gets too real sometimes! And Ryan is the killer again. Now, I'm even more scared. He starts singing songs and calling out your name when he knows you're close to him. It's the worst. 

Hiding behind a bush, I pant softly. There are scratches going up and down my legs, since I wore shorts for this event like a total idiot. It's the start of autumn and I'm still in the summer vibe. 

I feel a tap on the shoulder and I gasp with a squeak.

"Calm down, Tabi. It's just me!" Kayla shushes me and starts putting Hello Kitty bandaids on my scratches."We have to be quiet, though. I can only heal you so- Whoops!" she scratched me. 

"Ow!" I grit my teeth. 

"Sorry. Fingernails. What can you do?" she shrugged.

**THUMP THUMP. THUMP THUMP.**

Shit. My heart is beating quickly. The nerves are kicking in. 

Kayla looks at me and gives me a hug. "I'm gonna try to head back to a generator I was working on. You should finish one, too. We have 3 left to go!" she gives me a thumbs up and starts creeping away. 

I head in the opposite direction of this big, spooky forest (which is just our backyard, but with magic and Ryan on our side, it can be creepy as hell when we want it to be) and all of a sudden, I hear something that makes me blush and panic at the same time.

"Tabi~. Where are youuuu?"

Fuck. Ryan, no!

I hide behind a tree to trick him into going the other way, but he's having none of it. 

"Hello, Tabi! You should know you can't hide from me!" Bells chime as Ryan appears in front of me in his DBD costume. He seems to have one for every monster. Except for the nurse. He invites Michael over for that. And I've seen the reason for that live.

I scream and run away as fast as I can with all these bandaids on my legs. He's carrying a weapon, which is actually just one of those foam baseball bats, but with some adjustments. So there is pain. Oh, such pain. He hits my leg with one swing and I'm now at a limp. 

"Blind! I blind you, foul beast! Get away from Tabi! Fuck off!" 

Kayla rushes up to me with a flashlight turned on. She shines it in Ryan's face (because of course she's brave enough to stand up to Ryan) and pulls me away to safety once more. I could hear him cursing Kayla and complaining about his flashlight never working when he plays a survivor.

"You okay?" she asks me.

I look down at my leg. There's a cut there, but the blood there is slowly starting to seep out. It doesn't look bad, but it could be better.

"Owww" I whimper.

"Shhh. It's okay. Ryan is a big meanie, you know that. I predict there will be ice-cream in your future. And you tell him Kayla said so." she winks. 

We hear a faint sound of bells chiming and someone screaming. Oh, dear. I think someone got caught and they're about to be- Yep. On a hook. They're actually clothes hangers on trees. Our shirts have little hoops on them, where we can be caught on a hook, but it won't choke or harm us. The trees aren't that high up, anyway. But, I can see Ryan over there, hitting someone stuck on the hook, just begging for someone to go save them. Well, if Kayla can be brave against Ryan, well so can I. 

I stand up out of hiding and slowly make my way over to the poor soul on a hook, the blood still trickling down my leg after my first encounter with the monster.

I can see the malicious grin on Ryan's face as he keeps striking the poor soul on the hook.

"Will anyone come to save you, Ninjy?" the monster taunted.

I gasped. My Mad Bro was on a hook? NinjaMonkey?? Oh, no one messes with the Mad Sibs.

I could see him struggling to get off and Ryan disappeared for a split second. I took that opportunity to run as fast as my limp and sore legs could take me and grabbed Joe off the hook.

"Tabi! No! Go save yourself! Don't worry about me! He's just standing there, invisible! Don't-"

"HELLO!! DING DONG!!" Ryan appeared again and hit me again with the bat, so now I was on the ground. 

"TABI! OH SHIT!" Joe had no choice but to run away. It was a rule that he couldn't use his ninja monkey skills in DBD. It wouldn't be fair to the others. He would've gotten out of that easily. But rules are rules.

Ryan grabbed me and placed me on the hook, the cut now getting worse because I hit the ground. Leaves can cushion a fall so much.

He gave an evil chuckle, which even on a hook made me giggle a bit. "Tabi, Tabi, Tabi. I was so hoping that you'd make it out unscathed. I'm disappointed that all it took was Joe to be on a hook for you to come out of hiding." He hit me with the bat, soft but considering the situation, it hurt. 

I struggled and struggled, but I couldn't seem to get off. I never had good upper body or arm strength, anyway. 

I must've struggled at a terrible pace, because I could see the claws of Stu appearing above me. I gasped in horror and looked back at Ryan who just gave me a soft smile and shrugged.

"Don't worry. Stu won't eat you. I've told him many times you guys are off-limits. You're just gonna be teleported to your bedroom."

"Wait! Ryan, before I die-"

"Yes?" 

"Kayla told me to tell you that you owe me ice-cream for the pain you've caused this innocent soul!" 

Ryan looks at the cut that's still bleeding on my knee. "Oh, dear. I apologize. Let me make it better." He cleans up the blood as best as he can with a rag and puts a bandaid, with little cracked crowns on it, on my cut. He smiles and then waves as I feel myself being lifted into the air. "When the game is over, I promise I will take you out for ice-cream and your go to meal." 

The claws grab me and the magic takes me away slowly. I feel very light, but also very safe in this magical bubble. Unlike the actual people in the games when they get caught by Stu. They feel pain. Lots of it. 

"See you soon, Tabi~!" Ryan waves. 

I feel myself being lifted into the sky and then slowly waking up in my bedroom seconds later. What an experience. And the band-aids are still there. 

So, this wasn't a dream. I'm dead. I've been killed in this game of Dead by Daylight. 

Welp. I owe Ghost Ray $5 now.


End file.
